


Gramon fic - "You're so great" - "i met him in a crowded room..." - Wattpad

by grahamcoxonsbigtoe



Category: Blur (Band), Gorillaz
Genre: Band Fic, British, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcoxonsbigtoe/pseuds/grahamcoxonsbigtoe
Summary: i'm actually awful at using this site. i apologize. find me on wattpad under the same username.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gramon fic - "You're so great" - "i met him in a crowded room..." - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually awful at using this site. i apologize. find me on wattpad under the same username.

_Damon's pov_

_"_ Yes but you **are** a bit of a dumbass, aren't you, Albarn?"  
I stood slouching slightly in the parking lot of the school. Another girl. Of course. I guess I have that sort of charm.  
"What of it? Not like you wouldn't enjoy that." I stared at her with the most devious grin on my face.  
"Oi, what's going on out here?"  
Graham Coxon. My best friend since the 6th grade. He's more of an awkward sort of guy, a bit on the shy side. I've had to protect him since the day we met. He's always getting beat up or harassed. I mean, the twig can stand up for himself but not in a lot of situations.  
"Snogging around with another female? I should have-" Graham stops speaking as he came to the realization that we weren't alone.  
He cleared his throat. He always does that when things get awkward or when he gets timid.  
"I should get going. Feel free to ring me when you get lonely, Albarn." She winked at me as she walked to her car.  
"Yeah, good luck with that." I scoffed.  
"What do you mean, Damon? She was **perfect**. Did you see her eyes?" Graham prods as we start heading to my house.  
"Gra, she's just like any other female I've met. She finds me at some place in the school, gives me her number, and goes off. I'm not attracted to every girl I meet, you know." I stuffed my hands into my pockets.  
"Whatever. Just don't say I didn't tell you so when you find yourself calling her." I nudged Graham aside as he laughed lightly.  
"For god's sake Graham. Come off it, would you?" I chuckled and kept walking.  
I started feeling nauseous. Like my stomach was doing backflips. I decided to ignore it. It probably wasn't a big deal. I tried to take my mind off it by thinking about dinner, as I was starting to get a little hungry. Snackish, if you will.  
Shortly thereafter, we had arrived at my house. I opened the door to find my mother preparing dinner. She's making her usual casserole. I cant tell you how often we have that.  
"Oh, hello boys. Graham are you staying for dinner tonight?" My mother walked over to us and embraced me in a tight hug.  
"I...Uh probably should head back home. I appreciate the offer, though."  
That's strange. Graham usually stays for dinner. He hates his household. Why would he want to go home?  
"You sure, Gra? Everything okay?" I looked at him with a concerned look on my face.  
"Damon I'm fine. I just have to work on my guitar practice, that's all. Thank you, Mrs. Albarn."  
Graham turned around and scuffled past me through the door. My mother gave me a look as she put dinner in the oven.  
"Did you do something to him?"  
"No. I didn't do anything. What's his problem?" I set my backpack down by the door.  
"Maybe he's just got something planned. You shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast." My mother stated as she took off her apron and hung it up.  
Maybe she was right. But if I know anything about Graham it's that he doesn't just bail out like that. I walked slowly upstairs to my room. It had been a long day. 5 different tests, and I probably failed all of them. I opened my door and flopped on my bed. Maybe I should call Graham to make sure everything's okay. He never wants to go home. I really hope his parents don't have anything to do with this.  
I dialed his number. If anything, his mother would pick up, even though that wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Hopefully-  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
Oh. His father. Lovely.  
"Uh, hello Mr. Coxon. Is Graham there?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snapped. "I don't want to hear your voice calling this line, got it, Albarn?" He then hung up the phone.  
What the hell just happened? His parents have always been...Cruel to him and even Graham. Was Graham still okay? What was that even about?  
I lay there, astonished at the conversation that just occurred.  
"Damon, dinner!" My mother shouts from the stairs.  
I stand up and trudge downstairs. I needed to eat. I hadn't eaten much all day.  
"Did you phone Graham? Is everything okay? I heard you talking upstairs."  
"Uh, yeah. He's fine." I hoped that was the case.


End file.
